


Consolation

by Ranrata



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-22
Updated: 2008-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranrata/pseuds/Ranrata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One way to deal with losing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consolation

While listening to the sound of her feet padding softly against the carpet, you realize you've fallen victim to the cliché of hoping to merge with someone through sex (not making love - surely you haven't gotten _that_ soft).

“Not much of a consolation prize,” she says, slipping on her last piece of clothing; she always wears skirts and pearls, you've noticed, just like you.

“Get out.” You remember being able to come up with more clever responses.

She obeys, but with a smirk.

You're glad House didn't hire her; you don't like reminders of your failures, either.


End file.
